The Third Kind
by Nami-kun
Summary: On the dawn of a new world, it is revealed that humans are not the only intelligent species. How this ties into the story and with the teen titans won't be clear until later chapters, so please be patient!


**(Author's Note:This is my first story here, so…I'll do my best to make it enjoyable! While I don't have perfect Japanese, I'm pretty confident in my translations so I'm sorry if they aren't completely right!)**

_ On the dawn of a new world, it is revealed that humans are not the only intelligent species. Demons have come out to the public, and now rumor of a new species called the 'Bitou~īnzu de' or In Betweens is quickly spreading. Not much is known about them except that they originate from somewhere in Japan, and are said to be cursed. _

"Robin! Come quickly!" A feminine voice called from down the hall. The masked raven looked up from his work and frowned. He put his utility belt back on and jumped up from his desk, the doors of his room sliding open before him as he made his way towards the commotion.

"Where do you think she came from?" A male voice-definitely Beast Boy-asked quietly from just beyond the doors of the main room.

"I do not know, this is a quite peculiar situation." The same feminine voice from before-Starfire-replied in the same tone.

"She seems to have considerable power." A monotone voice-Raven-added.

"My scanners show she's human." A more mature male voice-Cyborg-said almost as if to himself.

Robin sprinted the last few feet into the main meeting room to find his team huddled around a girl sprawled out face down on the floor. A black cape covered most of her body, but two long thin ankles stuck out, small feet clad in deep purple boots. Long black hair fanned out around her head and prevented anyone from seeing her face.

"Status report." Robin said.

"I woke up and came out here to make some tea to drink while I watched the sun rise and I just found her like this." Raven told him flatly. Her own shorter hair matched the tone of the mystery girl, even though the color was different. The red jewel in the center of her pale forehead glinted with irritation. Her indigo cape swished behind her as she turned to go finish making her tea.

"My scanners show she's similar to a human, but not much else." Cyborg said. The blue and white machinery covering half of his body whirred as he checked over the girl.

"She seems to be fifteen of your earth years!" Starfire added cheerfully, green eyes sparkling. Her hair was the color of red velvet cupcakes and shined under the fluorescent lights. Her skin was starting to lose its alien orange tint in favor of a more earth-like tone, and it was beginning to marry beautifully with the violet of her skimpy suit.

"I can't smell anything familiar on her." The grassy colored teen concluded, shifting back into his original human form from the bloodhound he'd just been. Robin nodded and knelt next to the unconscious girl. He reached out with one of his gloved hands and lightly brushed the girl's hair back to reveal one closed eye behind a mask similar to his own.

Her skin was a shade darker than coffee creamer, and her thin eyebrow was relaxed over a black mask that dipped down low then piqued over each eye. An opaque mesh covered the part over her actual eyes, so you wouldn't be able to see them unless you were as close as Robin was.

Robin slid his hand under her shoulder to try to flip her over, his fingers feeling something soft. He flushed and backtracked, gripping her shoulder and slowly rolling the girl over. She definitely wasn't an ordinary kid. Her hair was jet black and reached about to her belly button. After moving her cape aside, most of the Titans blushed at the sorry state of her suit. The neckline was ripped and dipped low between her breasts. A slash just above her navel ripped six inches across her body and revealed a pale, milky colored stomach riddled with scars.

"Mmmph…" The girl mumbled. The bottom of her dark violet leotard was ripped down the front and continued in a shallow cut down her thigh. Her black fingerless gloves were ripped slightly at the elbows. The matching black boots went up to her knees and seemed less damaged than everything else. Her black utility belt was unclipped and piled at her side.

"Starfire, try to wake her up. Beast Boy, Cyborg back her up. She could be dangerous. I'll see what's in her utility belt." Robin ordered, picking up the black belt.

"Wake up young one, we wish to know who you are!" Starfire cooed, patting the girl's shoulder.

"Mmm…" She moaned, her eyes beginning to flutter as she woke up. "Nani... Nani ga okotta..?" (**What…What happened?**) She mumbled.

"What language is she speaking in?" Starfire asked curiously.

"Me o samasu. Anata wa daredesu ka?" (**Wake up. Who are you?**) Robin replied in the same language. The girl's eyes flew open and she knocked aside Starfire's hand. She rolled over backwards and sprang up into a flip, tucked and landed behind the three confused Titans.

"Nani ga okotte iru? Watashi wa doko ni imasu? Kare wa doko ni ikimashita, Anata wa kare ni nani o shita? Sono yarō, watashi wa kare o mitsuke, kare o korosu zo!" (**What's going on? Where am I? Where'd he go, what did you do with him? That bastard, I'll find him and kill him!**) The girl screamed, crouched in an aggressive stance.

"Ochitsuku! On'nanoko Ochitsuku! Watashi-tachi wa anata o kizutsukeru koto wa arimasen, Yudan suru!" (**Calm down! Calm down girl! We won't hurt you, let your guard down!**) Robin said urgently. The girl looked around at each person in the room, then relaxed slightly. The rest of the Titans gaped at Robin.

"Do you speak English?" Robin asked. The girl thought for a moment before nodding.

"Am not very werr at speaking Engrish." She said softly.

"Dude…what was THAT?" Beast Boy asked dumbfounded.

"So you are being hunted, correct?" Starfire asked, sitting across the floor from the girl-she still refused to tell us her name-who had wrapped herself up in her cape to cover her wounds.

"This is tl…true. I managed to escape away from my enemy. Much internal injury." She said quietly, having some difficulty pronouncing the words.

"Raven?" Robin looked to the hooded girl.

"I can heal her." She stood and sat next to the girl, mumbling words of power and placing her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Robin, I still don't get what all that weird other language was and how you knew it! What's up with that man?"

"Language I originally speak is Japanese. Black hair kid fluent." The girl told them. Robin stood abruptly and strode from the room before anyone could ask him any questions.


End file.
